Rule Breaker
Rule Breaker is a status you achieve when you collect enough Studs for a specific level or adventure world. You can get it faster with a multiplier and it gives you a Gold Brick. Year 1 Rule Breakers DC Comics * Painting the Town Black 125,000 studs * DC Comics World TBA The LEGO Movie * The End is Tri 115,000 studs * The LEGO Movie World TBA The Lord of the Rings * Riddle-earth 280,00 studs * The Lord of the Rings World TBA Back to the Future * Once Upon A Time Machine in the West 105,000 studs * Back to the Future (Level) TBA * Back to the Future World TBA Legends of Chima * The Final Dimension 70,000 studs * Legends of Chima World TBA Ninjago * Elements of Surprise 85,000 studs * Ninjago World TBA Wizard of Oz * Follow the LEGO Brick Road 95,000 studs * Wizard of Oz TBA Portal 2 ' * GLaD to See You 150,000 studs * Portal 2 World TBA 'The Simpsons * Meltdown at Sector 7-G 145,00 studs * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer TBA * The Simpsons World TBA Scooby-Doo * Mystery Mansion Mash-Up 115,000 studs * Scooby-Doo! World TBA Jurassic World * Prime Time 115,000 studs * Jurassic World (World) TBA Doctor Who * A Dalektable Adventure 220,000 studs * The Dalek Extermination of Earth 245,000 studs * Doctor Who World TBA Ghostbusters (1984) ' * The Phantom Zone 145,000 studs * Ghostbusters (Level) TBA * Ghostbusters World TBA 'Midway Arcade * All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us 185,000 studs * Retro Wreckage 200,000 studs * Midway Arcade World TBA Year 2 Rule Breakers Ghostbusters (2016) ' * Paranormal Beginnings TBA * Ghostbusting! TBA * The Mercado Building TBA * Breaking the Barrier TBA * The Battle for Times Square TBA * The Final Showdown TBA * Ghostbusters (2016) World TBA 'Adventure Time * A Book and a Bad Guy TBA * Adventure Time World TBA Mission: Impossible * Mission: Impossible (Level) TBA * Mission: Impossible World TBA Harry Potter * Harry Potter World TBA The A-Team ' * The A-Team World TBA 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Accruing Interest TBA * Grand Opening TBA * A Walk In The Park TBA * A Trial With Style TBA * Demiguise Double-Cross TBA * Obscurus For-Sure-Us TBA * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them World TBA Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Dimensions TBA * Sonic the Hedgehog World TBA Gremlins * Gremlins World TBA E.T. The Extra Terrestrial ' * E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial World TBA 'The LEGO Batman Movie ' * The Energy Plant TBA * The Fortress of Solitude TBA * Arkham Attack TBA * Attack of the Uber Villains TBA * The Phantom Zone (The LEGO Batman Movie) TBA * The Final Showdown (The LEGO Batman Movie) TBA * The LEGO Batman Movie World TBA 'Knight Rider * Knight Rider World TBA The Goonies ' * The Goonies (Level) TBA * The Goonies World TBA 'LEGO City * LEGO City: Undercover World TBA Teen Titans Go! * Teen Titans Go! World TBA The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls World TBA 'Beetlejuice ' * Beetlejuice World TBA Category:Miscellaneous Category:Index